A summer I won't forget
by mileycyruspink
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver all go to camp as counselors, and Miley begins to have feelings for Jake again. What will happen when there's a earthquake? Read to find out! Summary stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

"Which of these bathing suits is right? Hmm, this one is totally cute, but this one has all these hearts... Ok, I think I'll go for the one with hearts. Or not…" Lilly and I were sitting in my room, while Jake and Oliver were in the living room watching some football game.

"Miley, will you please choose one!?" Lilly sounded furious. Well, she had been here for two hours trying to help me pick out a bathing suit to go to the beach.

"Haha, sorry Lil, I'll go change right now."

"Ooh, which one are you wearing??" Now she seemed interested.

"Where was that interest when I needed someone to help me choose?" I was just about to enter to the bathroom, when I hear the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Lilly said while she was eating her popcorn.

"No, allow me!" I said staring at her oddly for stuffing her face with 70 popcorn kernels at a time.

"What? I like the kernels" Riiight.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a woman, she seemed familiar though. "Miss. Smith?"

"Is this the Stewart residence?"

"Yes, Miss. Smith, It's me Miley."

"Oh Miley, It's so great to talk to you! Listen, I have some news. I need 4 volunteers for this summer camp for kids. It's Called 'Fun in the sun.' We were looking for 2 girl counselors and 2 boy counselors, so I was wondering if you, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver would like to volunteer."

"Um, I'm not sure Miss. Smith; I mean we were planning on some other things." By other I meant fun. Who would want to spend their summer with little bratty kids? Not me!

"Please! We have no one else, and if you guys refuse, all the little ones won't be able to come to camp" Now she was making me feel bad. I sighed, and responded.

"Hold on, let me ask them." I put the phone down and told Lilly about it.

"Sure, that sounds like tons of fun!!" Ok, now 2 more. I run downstairs and I hear two guys screaming "Touch down, in their faces!"

"Um, guys." They looked at me awkwardly.

"Oh hi Miley! We just got really… excited." Jake said his face red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyways, I just got a call from Miss. Smith. Would you guys like to be counselors at 'Fun in the sun' camp for kids??"

"Sure!" They said in unison. The probably didn't even know what I had just said, they were too busy focusing on the game.

"Ok, but don't tell me I didn't tell you!"

I run back upstairs and pick up the phone again.

"Yes Miss. Smith. We'll do it." Maybe it could be fun. Who knows?

"Oh, thank you kids! Be at school tomorrow at 9am. Thanks again!"

"No problem. See you there!" I hung up the phone and threw myself on my bed.

"So Lilly, excited?"

"Yes! It's going to be so cool! I love little kids!"

Maybe it won't be so bad. Come on, I'll be with my friends at this camp, and we get to boss little kids around. Sweet! Just kidding, I'm not that mean. The door went open, revealing to happy teenagers. Looks like Malibu had won. I sat up and asked.

"So guys, excited?" They didn't know what I was talking about.

"Huh?!" Oliver said with a clueless look on his face.

"The camp. You know 'Fun in the sun'? Gosh Oliver, you're such a donut!" Lilly said as she slapped Oliver's arm.

"Ooh, That! Yeah, totally! I guess I better go home and start packing then!" He said and the others agreed.

"Ok, Meet you guys at school tomorrow at 9am. Don't be late!" They promised they wouldn't. And they parted.

"Miley, think I can sleepover here after packing? It'll be fun to get ready together!"

"Sure Lilly, Just come after you finish packing and you can help me!" Yeah right. She would not want to!!

"Um, fine, but I'll just sleep while you pack and you can wake me up when you're done."

"Haha, very funny" I said sarcastically.

"See you later Alligator!"

"You've really got to grow up Lils! Haha!"

After waiting 4 hours, someone finally knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Lilly!!" I opened the door and welcomed her with a hug.

"Hey, what are those bags? Have you already finished packing?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Yup. I think we're going to get a uniform that we have to wear."

"Hmm, I wonder what color it is." Lilly asked suspiciously as she dropped he bags next to mine.

"I have a feeling its yellow and green! Haha, not really. Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, I had pizza. I'm really tired." Lilly said in a loud yawn.

"Me too. We better go to sleep; we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess." Lilly got her sleeping bag set up, and I got cozy under the blankets. Dad came in.

"Good night Bud. Good night Lilly!"

"Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight Mr. Stewart!"

Then there was complete silence, unlike all of the sleepovers we had before.

"Lilly?"

"Mmm..."

"I think I may have feelings for Jake again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV:**

"What?!" She nearly jumped out of her sleeping bag and stood up.

"Gosh Lilly, It was just a joke!" Was it really? Why did she react like this? Ok, so this wasn't a joke, but I can see she doesn't like it. Maybe she likes him too?

"Miley, since you know, you're kind of over Jake now, you think I could actually have a chance with him?" The words stabbed my heart like a knife. She was my best friend, and after all, Jake and I agreed to be just friends. As much as it hurt me, I had to say it.

"Sure Lilly, I- I'm sure he'd really like you once he gets to know you." Lilly smiled and gave a big hug.

"Thanks Miley, you are the most awesome best friend a girl could ever have. "

"No problem, Now come on let's get some sleep, we have to wake up extra early tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks again!" She sounded so happy. It would kill me seeing them together, but as long as Lilly is happy, I was.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Miley."

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now_

The perfect song to wake up with, huh? I started hitting every item on my nightstand, until the alarm clock finally turned off.

I sat up, and looked at Lilly. She was sleeping like twisting and turning and rolling. Haha, she hated alarm clocks.

"Lilly, come on wake up!" My voice sounded sleepy. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but it was already 8:30 and we needed to get ready and be at school by 9.

She sat up and looked at me.

"Good morning" She said in a yawn.

"Come on let's get up." I grabbed her hands, and pulled her up. We went into the Hannah Closet and we picked out some stuff to wear. I picked out some shorts and this cute t-shirt that said "Rock star" in big letters. Lilly put on a pair of jeans, and a plain light blue tank top. I scrunched my hair into a messy bun, and Lilly pulled her hair into a pony tail. I called Oliver to tell him that we were on our way.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver, its Miley, Just wanted to tell you that me and Lilly are on our way."

"Why would I care!?"

"Oliver wha-"He hung up. What is his problem!?

"What did Oliver say?" I looked down and now I was focusing on the floor.

"I told him, and he was all 'Why should I care?!'" A tear slid down my cheek and Lilly came over and hugged me.

"What if he's mad at me, and we'll never be friends again? I'd hate to lose Oliver!"

"Don't worry Miley, something is probably up. He'll get over it, you didn't do anything. Now, come on, we have to get some breakfast and fast! Think your dad made us some of his signature 'Flapjacks'?"

"Haha, Thanks Lil, you are such a good friend."

We walked downstairs and dad greeted us with a big hug.

"Hey Bud, hey Lilly. Who wants some Flapjacks?!" Lilly's face lit up.

"I do Mr.St-"

"No dad, can we each just get and apple, we're already late!"

"Sure thing bud, here ya go. Have fun!"

"But, Flap-and apple?!"

"Lilly, come on, he'll make you pancakes when we come back."

We all said our goodbyes, and Lilly and I grabbed our bags. We walked over to school, and saw a bus, and a whole bunch of kids lined up. We walked over to the lady standing there, counting them.

"Hi, I'm Miley and this is Lilly. We're the camp counselors. And you are?"

"Hey Miley, Lilly, I am Mrs. Johnson, But you can call me Debbie!" She seemed nice! I looked at the so called kids, but they weren't little babies, they were 10, 11, and even 12 year olds.

"Um, I thought this was a kid's camp." Lilly said emphasizing on the word 'Kid's'

"Oh it is!" Debbie said cheerfully.

"These don't look like little kids to me!" She whispered under her breath.

"Ok, Lilly, how about you guys give me this stuff, and I'll put it in the bus while you guys introduce yourselves.

"Works for me!" I said, and walked over to where the kids were.

"Excuse me!" I said politely, and they all turned our way.

"Hey Guys, my name is Miley and I am one of the counselors this summer." I looked at Lilly, kind of signaling her that it was her turn.

"And I'm Lilly. Anything you guys need, you can come to us!"

"I'm Oliver; I'm going to be the counselor for you dudes."

They started to talk again, and I looked at Oliver. That look turned to a stare, and I looked away.

"Gosh, now he shows up? Where's Jake?" I asked and we both looked around, he was sitting, talking to some boys, and Oliver had joined him.

"Ok. Everyone, please get on the bus! It is a long ride, 4 hours long actually, but we decided it'd be better if we had assigned seats." The kids booed, and there were a few "Aw Mans!" Here and there.

"Now kids, please, show some respect for the adults. Ok, the first is Miranda and Lilly" No, I wanted to sit with Lilly. I looked over and she made an angry face. Haha, Now who would I sit with. Debbie went trough half of the list and finally she said my name.

"Miley and Oliver" What? I had to sit with him? Well, on the plus side maybe I could find out what was wrong. We went into the bus, and I sat next to the window. As soon as all the kids got in, we were on our way. Oliver was silent, and he kept looking the other way, He didn't have his usual smile, and you could tell there was sorrow in his eyes.

"Oliver, Look at me, what's wrong?" He ignored me, and I repeated.

"Oliver, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me." He finally looked and he started crying. Like never before. I hugged him and reassured him that everything will be ok. Even though I had no clue what was going on. He finally let go and wiped his tears.

"Miley, my grandpa passed away." No wonder. When my grandpa died, I did the same thing to Lilly.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly.

"It was all so sudden, and I guess it was too hard on me you know? I'm sorry I got so mad this morning."

"No, don't worry about it." He finally relaxed and next thing you know, we were asleep. I was resting my head on his shoulder, and I felt a spark. But there was no way; I could never like Oliver. No way.


End file.
